


honeysuckle memories

by cherrymatsu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrymatsu/pseuds/cherrymatsu
Summary: genji goes home for once and tries to get hanzo to loosen up.





	honeysuckle memories

Genji avoids going home. It comes with the territory of being a disappointment, and mostly he doesn’t need to. There’s no shortage of beds and bodies to keep him warm, but every so often he'll miss home anyway. Not Hanamura or Shimada Castle, but home as in a person who’s rapidly becoming more memory than reality.

Hanzo is home. He always will be, so eventually (always) an extended absence turns into guilt into longing and a physical ache. Maybe that’s Hanzo’s plan.

(Or maybe he’s finally getting tired of his wayward little brother.) 

Genji tries not to think about it. It takes all of his focus just sneaking into the castle, well-versed enough in stealth training that he evades the bodyguards, but anyone else, his father or Hanzo, would’ve caught him easily. Hugging the walls, Genji keeps one ear trained for their voices and the other for passersby.

The claws of his stylized footwear silently scrape against wooden floorboards as he moves from room to room and finds many of them empty. It’s a quiet afternoon, sunlight slanting through the open complex and sakura petals occasionally drifting past the window. Instinct immediately draws him toward the archery range, and sure enough the sound of hushed murmuring soon has him perking up and shifting his weight around restlessly. He pauses around the corner—no need to risk exposing himself—and waits for the interloper engaging his brother in conversation to leave.

It’s a good five minutes or so before they do, and as soon as they do, Genji is darting around the corner. Experience tells him he won't surprise his brother this way, but impatience gets the better of him. 

Before he can grab the other’s shoulder, Hanzo’s already thrown him onto his back and knocked the wind out of him. His head slams against tatami mats, and a cross between a cough and a shout rushes out of his lungs. “ _Anija_ …” Genji manages between gulps of air and a pained wince, cracking a grin despite the fingers pressed flush against his windpipe. Any harder and he would have choked. But as soon as Hanzo registers the intruder, his grip slackens; his posture straightens.

“Genji?” he asks, confusion quickly turning to ennui as he steps back and allows the bow in his other hand to relax against his side. Genji knows the look on his face very well; it’s the same one the clan elders are always giving him. “…You should be more careful,” he says after a pause. “One day, I’ll actually kill you.”

“I’d like to see you try," Genji retorts, not missing a beat, with a deliberate, challenging edge to his voice that makes Hanzo hesitate and frown. They stare at each other for a long moment, Genji flat on his back catching his breath as Hanzo towers over him. The moment drags, but finally Hanzo sticks out a hand, and whatever tension disappears instantaneously. Genji claps it enthusiastically and allows Hanzo to drag him up as his pained wince grows into a roguish smirk. He doesn’t give Hanzo the chance to pull away before he's wrapping arms solidly around his waist and pushing his face into the crook of his neck. 

He feels tension in every muscle as he inhales the scent of his brother and exhales in a sigh, drawling lazily, “Relax, we’re alone.” He recognizes the short, jerky movements of his brother’s head as checking the surroundings for observers. “Is a hug really that incriminating?”

“It is at our age…”  _And I know you won’t stop at that_ , Hanzo thinks but refrains from voicing it aloud lest he encourages the boy. Genji doesn’t need encouragement, though, as his hands begin roaming immediately, mapping Hanzo’s torso over the fabric of his clothes.

“Is this how you treat all your jilted lovers,” Hanzo asks dispassionately, quirks an eyebrow, and pretends to ignore him.  _Pretends_  because even though he’s going through the motions of notching his bow with another arrow, the way Genji’s hot breath is skirting the base of his neck and the light scrape of fingernails across his chest is just distracting enough to throw him off completely. 

Genji sees through the unaffected demeanor with ease. Thinly veiled displeasure is sloughing off Hanzo in waves, so he settles for an apologetic nuzzle and a slightly less cheeky reply than he had in mind. “Not all of them.”

“I miss you,” he adds in a low murmur, quiet and sincere, as he hugs Hanzo’s middle tighter and feels that familiar spark of excitement in his gut. Genji pushes aside the curtain of silky, black hair, so much like a girl’s, to drag his tongue across the skin between Hanzo’s neck and shoulder and taste the faint musk of sweat. The urge is suck a bruise is almost irresistible, but he knows that’ll put an abrupt end to playtime, so he settles for the shiver that runs down Hanzo’s spine and straight into Genji’s groin, pressed flush to his brother’s backside as he is. 

Genji’s chuckle is immediately met with an unhappy grunt. “Genji…” 

“This is the least of our crimes, don’t you think?” The warning in his brother’s tone is palpable, but he doesn’t stop. Instead, he shoves a hand through the opening in Hanzo’s _gi_ , thumb brushing across the elder’s collarbone as he traces the tattoo that he has committed to memory. He can feel his brother relax into his touch, goosebumps rising in the wake of teasing fingers, and he can’t help but grin at the physical admission that he was missed too.

Hanzo sighs and manages to make it sound both defeated and vexed at the same time. “You smell like a whorehouse,” he rumbles.

“Hm, guess which one,” Genji hums only to be met with a growl and tangible bristling that Genji combats easily by tightening his hold again. “Jealous,  _anija_?” he continues, knowing he’s testing Hanzo’s patience and enjoying every second of it. 

“I have better things to do with my time than be jealous of you and your philandering,” Hanzo scoffs. The condemnation in his words don’t go unnoticed, but Genji decides not to pursue it in favor of snaking a hand down Hanzo’s side. He has just enough self-awareness to think he’s getting ahead of himself, alarms going off in his head that anyone could walk in at anytime, but oddly enough the risk only seems to spur him on. 

His excitement momentarily wins over his backpedaling brain as his hips snap forward of their own accord, and that’s when Hanzo pulls away with an irritable shake of his shoulders. Genji has half a mind to hold on and physically wheedle Hanzo into humoring him some more, but something about the growl that follows and the guarded posture has Genji reluctantly letting go.

Hanzo turns, and Genji finally sees his face, the shadows under his brother’s eyes and the wan lines of fatigue. “Have you not been sleeping, Hanzo?“ Genji asks, concern genuine, but Hanzo only replies with a sardonic  _ha!_  

“I am sure you’ve been doing enough sleeping for the both of us.”

Genji frowns at the implication, but before he can retaliate, Hanzo is shaking his head with a frustrated click of his teeth. “Enough. Did you only come home to antagonize me?”

Genji steps back, throws his arms behind his head, and laces his fingers at the base of his neck. “Would you believe me if I said it was really only because I missed you?” 

Hanzo’s skeptical hum has just enough doubt in it that Genji’s crooked half-smile disappears entirely. (This is the reality replacing memory, but he’s not at the point where he’ll admit it yet, the growing distance or estrangement.) 

As Hanzo turns to go, Genji catches his brother’s wrist. “I’ll be home tonight,” he says simply and licks his lips, the gesture more suggestive than nervous. (Or maybe a bit of both, desire and that ever present wariness that one day Hanzo will side with the clan’s opinion of him entirely.)  

When that day comes—Genji reroutes his thoughts elsewhere, to the lengthy silence and inscrutable glare Hanzo is offering in place of an answer. Despite the hint of contempt, Genji knows he’s considering the solicitation, and his fingers stubbornly twine with Hanzo’s own as though the touch will coax his brother into answering favorably. 

After a pause that feels like an eternity, Hanzo finally deflates. His shoulders sag, and a breath rattles through him as he shakes out of Genji’s grip. 

“Understood,” he answers, tone clipped but acquiescent, and if Genji had a tail, it would be wagging. 

His face splits into a relieved grin that rapidly transforms into a smug smirk Hanzo thankfully misses. Hanzo doesn’t need to say anything else, and he doesn’t as he sweeps out of the room without another word. Genji takes a moment to revel in the warm afterglow of the knowledge that Hanzo isn’t  _truly_ angry with him. Unlike the elders and even occasionally their father, Genji can always rely on Hanzo to forgive him.

Genji is rudely jarred out of his thoughts when he hears footsteps coming from the opposite direction, and he suddenly remembers that no one else knows he’s here yet. He steals out of the open room and into the courtyard in an instant, never more glad for his ninja training than when he’s using it to misbehave. He’s only half-focused on escaping, though, already jittery with anticipation for nightfall. Trying to think about anything else for the day is pointless.

**Author's Note:**

> hnnnggghhh im really good at writing shit where nothing happens /insert joy emoji this piece has been sitting in my drafts for OVER A YEAR and with the retribution event + high rl stress levels i finally kicked myself into gear to finish at least HALF of it lol. it's gone through so many revisions and since im not sure when/if the other smutty half will ever be finished (tho i have about as many words done for that part as this one), have this half for now where nothing happens.
> 
> (spoiler alert for undetermined chapter 2: they have sex.)


End file.
